Ice of the Phoenix
by RandomButLoved
Summary: He had done nothing wrong, yet she dubbed him as treasonous anyway. Lost beneath her facade, it wasn't long before she had to remove the phoenix from her heart that had sent her love away. Throwing herself into the worst storm of the season, Zelda received unexpected aid and must face her fear of loving another. 'Tis the season of forgiveness, even if it is forgiving yourself.


_**Author's Note:**_ Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays/Happy Normal Day (if you don't celebrate it)! I have been trying to do a story like this for a while. It began with Zelda having ice powers, then a Titanic/Zelda one shot, and now it is this! I hope that you enjoy it, though what I hope for more is for all of you to be safe and happy this winter. Leave the schoolwork for a bit (if you can), stay with the family (if you can), and try and make the most out of this season :3

 _ **Ice of the Phoenix**_

~O~

Her resolve had been wavering for the past hour as she waltzed between various suitors, her facade laughing and listening to all that they said as they raised their iced drinks as a homage to the White Goddess, Hylia, who presided over the winter that had beset them.

Ladies had been doting on her dress—never her—for hours, and her facade couldn't help but love it too. Her laced collar ran high up her slender neck and down to her breasts. Cream sheer material covered her arms and bodice, jewels and tiny snowflakes adorning her garments with perfect precision. Thick skirts billowed out from the bodice with heavy embroidery, parting in the middle to reveal more layers beneath. Diamonds and moon pearls were a beautiful homage to Her Grace, and for her facade there was nothing else better to represent the great Princess of Hyrule and honour the White Goddess from which she descended.

Her facade enchanted those who she danced with, politics and foreign affairs slipping into conversation with the precision that she had been raised to use. Hundreds had turned out to enjoy the three days of festivities leading up to her coronation, and her Council and parents decided to combine both the oncoming of winter with the coronation itself; her facade's preferred season. Stained glass faces on the walls smiled with pride at their descendant, their spirits dancing alongside the living beneath the chandeliers.

And yet, as the moonlight shone through the high arched windows and up into the night, snow and frost fractals snaked across the glass and signalled the onset of a storm. But the nobles cared little, continuing to dance the evening away with drinks in one hand and a dancing partner in the other. And as the last few nobles slipped away to further continue their night, the Princess' facade finally receded, and Zelda was back in control.

She raced through the most secluded corridors she could find, breath ragged as she sought for salvation. The thick jewels at the top and V of her bodice were supposed to act like ice growing across her body but felt much like chains instead. In the eyes of her facade, her silver crown rose above her head intricately like fractals, but in Zelda's eyes it only made her body feel colder. Caramel blonde strands ripped free from her updo, crawling down her back and entangling themselves in the pearls below.

By some stroke of luck, Zelda managed to find her room and rush inside, hands quaking as she tried to tug out her earrings. "Elyse?" she called out, turning to her mirror nearby as she let her earrings and necklace fall to the floor, gloves and rings following soon after. And yet her irritation grew when her handmaiden did not answer. "Elyse, I need you. Elyse...!" Her room was still as silent as a tomb, and the more Zelda struggled to pull against her hair, the worse she became. " _Elyse_!"

She snapped.

With a cry Zelda halted her struggles and instead knocked off the items on her vanity, various bottles and trinkets thudding against the carpet. She leaned heavily against the vanity and stared into the mirror, a horrified ghost of her former self looking back at her. For so long she had been holding back the ice that was rising within her, and for longer and longer would she let her facade replace her. It became the norm for her and her subjects to see the Princess she had raised to be instead of her true nature. And now Zelda was losing herself to the phoenix that she had created.

There was only one weakness to a phoenix; ice.

She knew what to do.

Zelda straightened and dried her eyes, slipping past her sofa and towards her bed. She changed her heels for hunting boots and a royal blue cloak, removing her tiara and studying it for a moment. She would find a way to balance out the phoenix and the ice within, especially with what she had lost because of her prideful phoenix. The man was not guilty, yet she had lied and declared him treasonous anyway, and it wasn't long before Zelda realised that she had sent away the man that brought out the true Zelda.

Her mind fell into a blur as she exited her bedroom and started down towards the stables. Thankfully the stable boys had gone back to their quarters now that the horses had been returned to the stables. She soon located her white mare, Brindille, and stroked her mane softly. "I'm sorry, Brindille, but we won't be out for long…" Brindille seemed to understand the will of her rider and immediately cast her head over to the saddle on the wall beside them. Zelda smiled as she prepared her mare, a companion that she had since she was very small, and hopped atop Brindille.

 _It's time._

She raced off into the night.

* * *

A couple of hours turned into the whole night. Not long after Brindille hooves had met dirt instead of stone, the snow started falling faster and harder. No matter how much Zelda bundled up, she and her mare were constantly battling the elements. Thousands of icy needles stabbed into her body, determined shatter her exterior. After a while she realised that there was no turning back, she merely had to keep going in order to reach her salvation for the night, lest she be lost to the elements forever.

She inwardly cursed herself for acting so stupidly. If only Elyse had responded when Zelda called for her, then maybe she wouldn't have felt so compelled to rush out into this blasted snowstorm as she did. _Don't you dare blame Elyse_ , she scolded herself. _She has been nothing but a blessing from the Goddesses after you sent him away, and to blame her for your own doings is selfish._ Brindille glanced up, noting her rider's state of well being with concern. "I'm alright," she assured her horse with a gentle neck pat. "I'll find you warmth soon."

But despite her reassurances, she knew that it would not be fulfilled for hours.

A fog clung to the ground above the frost, a flock of birds darting away and to safety in the trees. The snowy knolls were quickly whisked away by Brindille's speed, ceder trees sprouting up from the horizon. The moon was larger than usual, Zelda noticed as they went, but it was so quickly masked by the snowfall that she could not look up for long before snowflakes were stuck to her eyelashes. Despite Hyrule Field's sheer beauty at night, Zelda soon came to the realisation that it was a beauty to be feared.

It wasn't long before she rushed across the threshold of the forest, salvation nothing but an hour away. Brindille effortlessly darted between the trunks, fighting fiercely against the snow front as it lashed against her body. The only way that one could distinguish Zelda and Brindille was by the former's dark blue cloak that billowed up with each of the latter's stride. She braced herself against her mare as Brindille veered away from an embankment, their silhouettes reflecting off of the half frozen river that gushed past them.

Zelda smiled at the sight, watching the snowflakes dissolve against the water's surface. She remembered when one man in particular took her down to the village near this exact river. It was the cherry blossom festival at the time—a strange phenomenon where the trees shedded their carnation pink leaves into the winds without them losing many leaves at all—which most considered a blessing from Farore. He had took her down the river and onto a small wooden bridge.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she recalled their kiss, only for a strong gust of wind to tear her back into reality.

Brindille continued down the path before making her way onto a track that few ever knew about. The road was consumed by snow, making it hard for Brindille to traverse, but they both fought on nonetheless, following the track up to a large clearing before the mare began to slow; her ears flicking back and forth warily. "What do you sense—?"

A deep growl reached her ears.

Zelda instantly pulled out her prized bow from her saddle bag, refusing to go anywhere without it. Turning around, she picked up on a sight that sent dread coursing through her bones; a pair of crimson eyes. _Wolfos._ Their thick white skin had quickly adapted to the snowy environment over time, easily blending into the storms in order to effectively seek out their prey. Without Brindille to guide her, Zelda knew that she would have died a long time ago. Although she couldn't feel her extremities, she forced herself to nock and shoot an arrow within seconds, yet it dodged it with ease.

Breathing warmth into her frozen fingers, Zelda stroked Brindille's neck. Her mare was resilient enough, yet also knew that she could not outrun a Wolfos, especially during a storm no less. All they could do was stay and hope that Zelda could shoot it down. It prowled around the edge of the clearing, bright eyes stalking their prey as Zelda continued to fight the Wolfos. She managed to catch its leg and muzzle, however the storm was tiring her out and strengthening the beast.

Then, at last, she faltered.

Her world was spinning without warning, causing her arm to droop without meaning to. The Wolfos took advantage and leaped high into the air, ramming its bloody head into her chest and knocking her to the ground. Zelda didn't have the strength to cry out from the cold as it invaded her senses once more, numbing her body further. She could not feel, she could not think, she could not speak, she only had one flickering sensation from the mark on her hand that she had forgotten about long ago before that fell away too.

Zelda's eyes fluttered open for a fraction of a second, breath fogging around her face. She had no way to feel fear, her facade having long since faded away and taking her fight with it, and all she could do was tightly hold onto her bow as a rain of blood splashed down upon her and a body slumped against her form. Her body was dragged aside and a voice from beyond whispered into her ear, _"It's alright now…"_

Then she blacked out.

* * *

Zelda swam back into awareness by a warm sensation. She hummed in response and shuffled closer to the source, confused when it moved away with a fright. As she opened her eyes, the haze of the cold was still in full effect. A pair of cerulean blue eyes looked down upon her, much different from the blood red eyes of the Wolfos that had bored into hers just before; she remembered that much and little else. There was a familiarity present in those irises, though they shone with a hesitation and fear that she was not accustomed to.

Then it hit her, and her facade returned.

She bolted upright and shoved them against the nearest thing to them, which happened to be a cave wall, ripping free a boot knife and holding it against their neck. Their eyes widened with surprise, though they didn't struggle in the slightest. Even though she was slightly dazed from her journey, her facade was strong enough to hold the knife up firmly. "Link Ordona," she hissed, her heart screaming in pain. "I thought I told you to stay away from my presence at all costs. Where have you taken me? Where is my horse? Why do you dare—?"

"Your Grace," he cut in; the only person who was ever allowed to. "Forgive me for my unintentional boldness, but you were being attacked and fighting off the outset of hypothermia. I didn't know it was you, and even still I wasn't going to let you freeze to death." She said nothing, allowing him to continue. "I brought you to a cave nearby. It's rather icy now, but I had little choice. And Brindille is right behind you asleep." Careful not to be cut, he nodded over to a spot behind Zelda, and after a moment she glanced back to find her mare fast asleep and covered in a thick cloak.

She still did not trust him.

She was still wearing her cloak, however furs were also added on top, giving her an extra warmth. When she noted that there was a lingering warmth in her hips, her facade accused, "You used magic on me?"

"Only to help warm you up. We can't have the Princess of Hyrule dying on us," he added with a soft laugh that made her cringe. She had changed so much and he so little. He swallowed at the silence, then, "The storm hasn't really let up either, so I guess we'll be here a while. I hope Her Grace didn't have anywhere in particular to go… Where was she going, anyway?"

Her facade was satisfied that he still kept his distance and used her title instead of her name, and yet deep down Zelda craved his affection. "If you must know, I was taking a well deserved break and was doing rather fine until you showed up."

Link couldn't hold back a small smirk as he leaned in, "No offence, Your Grace, but I wasn't the one about to be killed by a Wolfos." She pushed the knife forwards, aching when his eyes flashed with hurt. "I think it would be more comfortable if you rested and ate, Your Grace. It would be wise to keep your strength up, and I have some food in my pack." She narrowed her eyes at him, searching for any signs of a bluff but found none. She couldn't fully trust him, although she found that she could on this one occasion.

Zelda lowered the knife and located his pack, shifting over to check it with her knife still poised. Link silently waited for her, not daring to do or say anything, a smile tugging at his lips as she pulled out a canteen and dried meat to eat. It wasn't quite banquet worthy, but it was enough for Zelda. With one bite she was indulged in the spices and seasoning that was somehow reminiscent, and she bit into more despite herself; placing her knife on the cold ground.

The tension lifted.

The Princess of Hyrule glanced around her surroundings, the feeling of cool stone under her feet a welcome feeling against the numbness from earlier. The ceiling of the cave was a beautiful array of ice and while impractical, took her eyes away from the man before her for a while. It almost rippled over the rock below it, creating an array of colours. The cave itself was rather vast, the entrance so far around the corner that Zelda could only hear the howling winds instead of seeing them.

"So," Link spoke up, recapturing her attention. Her facade didn't even cast her gaze to him. "Your coronation is in three days, no? I thought that you would be out there celebrating the winter and your coronation, not holing up in a cave with a man you hate."

"It was your doing that made me hate you," she snapped back in reply. "And trust me when I say that I would much rather be far away from you right now." He sighed lightly, and she realised that she may have been too harsh. Zelda finally glanced down to him and asked, "You still use magic, then?" He nodded. "Surely you don't use it all the time. It was only necessary for your quest, after all."

"Because although it was a gift from Farore, I only use it when necessary. I think protecting the Queen-to-be and Nayru's favoured is a good reason, no?" A part of her wanted to force a smile, but she simply couldn't. He ran his hand through his hair—his extremities blue, but she didn't notice quick enough—and dared to speak up again. "Your Grace… why didn't you use your own magic against the Wolfos? I know that you probably didn't have the strength for it, but the Triforce is known to respond to that, unless..." He raised a brow. "Unless you suppressed it?"

In a fraction of a second, her knife was flying through the air and lodged itself in the wall beside his head.

She purposely missed.

"Despite your hospitality, I believe it is time that I left," Zelda's facade announced suddenly, shoving off his furs and awakening Brindille. Link hastily rose to his feet, shocked at her outburst. Her mare sleepily rose to her feet and shook off the cloak also. However, the horse stayed put, determined to keep her and her rider safe in the cave. "Brindille, we have to go. We are running out of time."

Truthfully, there was no time to meet, but it was a necessary lie.

"Zelda?" Link whispered, reaching out to touch her hand.

She jerked her hand away and shoved him aside. "Don't touch me!" Ignoring Brindille, Zelda tugged her cloak further around her frail body before rushing back out into the storm. The snow had ever so slightly let up, however not by much. Having no time to pull his own cloak back on, he sacrificed the last of his energy he had used on Zelda to heat up his own hands as he went after her.

Zelda flinched as the cold clawed at her body again, thick skirts holding her down and allowing the man she was running from to quickly catch up once more. She struggled when he grabbed her wrist, but to no avail. "I gave you everything too, Zelda, and—"

"Use my title!"

"—suddenly you banish me from the Castle with no reason why," he finished, then, "Please, Zelda, just say how I can make it up to you. I just want to know why… you have to tell me why. Don't I at least deserve that much? The reason for why you suddenly hate me?"

Zelda desperately wanted to cry out that it was all stupid and a massive mistake, but her facade told her better. The phoenix bested her. The wind changed directly suddenly, slamming into their sides without mercy. Zelda was glad to have her cloak to buffer the wind just a little, whilst Link had no protection with his grey tunic. She felt pity, but the burning anger at his innocence and at her foolish self overpowered her easily. "You don't deserve it, Link. You don't deserve any of it…"

"Please, I don't—"

"You forfeited that right when you met that girl!"

Silence befell the forest so much that only the cold echo of the wind could be heard. Link was stunned by her response, perplexed as he racked his brain for anyone that he met which could have ruined their relationship in such a way. He could only recall one time when he had made continuous trips to a ranch to get some money, but he had told her as such as he was doing it. He couldn't tell her what he was saving up for, but a "surprise" was enough to stop her asking. He recalled those memories well, though when the numbness seeped into his veins, he made himself more present.

"What?"

Zelda's facade scoffed. "You heard me. I gave you everything—my love, my heart—and then you threw it all away! You lured me into a world where I believed that you loved me unconditionally, and then in the background you run off to another girl; a ranch girl nonetheless! Was it my status? I could give you everything, Link, but you didn't even have the decency to say that you did not want me. I saw you as a wonderful person, our Hero no less, but you are just like every other man!" Tears threatened to fall, but the phoenix was strong and she was too cold to let them be shed. She turned away and covered her mouth, melting snowflakes feigning tears.

Lies. It was all lies.

"Zelda," his voice was but a whisper but it carried to her ears. Zelda choked back a sob and curled over. "Zelda," he said again, louder, stepping forward and taking her arm. "What on Farore's green earth would make you think that I was having an affair with another woman when I had everything I needed in you?"

She half turned to him, lowering her quaking fingers from her mouth. "D-Don't lie to me, Link. I was a burden to you, a rock tied to your neck… I don't blame you for finding someone better…"

Taking a deep breath, Link turned her around fully and held her face in his blue hands. "Did I ever say those words to you?"

"Link, I—"

"Did I?" Slowly, she shook her head. "The only reason I kept going back to the ranch was because of the exact reason I had told you: I needed money. And there was no way that I could get you to buy your own gift." She studied his face and only found frost on his skin and a deep truth in his eyes. "I would never, ever leave you to that snake pit. I could never leave without knowing that you would be alright, do you understand? I only left because you wanted me to, and it took me a long time to force myself away." He forced a tiny laugh. "Hence why I was out hunting in a storm."

She lay her shaking fingers over his; he phoenix was wounded. "You didn't... you didn't love...?"

"I would die before leading you on like that," Link said firmly. "Who would ever make you think that, Zelda? Who?"

His voice was strong despite the storm around them, but Zelda felt weak in his presence. She could easily recall the conversation she had concerning him in particular, and how much she regretted listening to them. Zelda began sobbing without shedding tears and flung herself onto him in fear of him slipping away once more. "I'm sorry," she said over and over. He simply smoothed her hair back with numb fingers. "They… they told me to… They told me how much of a threat you were and that this was the only way to remove you discreetly. I didn't want to… but…"

Link waited for her to trail off before asking, "Who told you, Zelda?"

She slowly raised her head. "The Council of Seven… they overruled me…" He sighed but said nothing; they both knew how oppressive they were. She locked her fingers around his, even if she couldn't feel them, and felt her facade seep out of her system with nothing left to suppress her Triforce or her true intentions. Their noses brushed as she murmured, "I made the woman they wanted to be, the phoenix, but s-she's gone now, and I'm not letting her come back…"

Their lips brushed hesitantly, then neither of them held back.

They collapsed in the snow together, satisfying their two years apart silently. Although the storm raged around them, a warmth radiated around them. Zelda's Triforce piece that had been subconsciously suppressed ever since she forced Link away suddenly sparked into life, sending a dazzling array of blue and gold lights into the night and slowing the storm down dramatically; yet they barely noticed it. They pulled apart to breathe, staying close as Link said. "I was very hurt, and I suppose I still am… but I can't deny that I wouldn't have done the same if I was in your position." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I missed you so much, and it's nice to have you again… if only for a night in a storm…"

Then they noticed her mark humming alongside his and the lack of heavy snowfall, then laughed together.

"Link," Zelda began. "When I go back, I want you to come with me… if you want it. I cannot believe that I made such a mistake, and now I refuse to let seven old men use their Queen-to-be like some doormat." She pressed her forehead against his. "Will you come with me?"

He smiled. "You're crazy…"

"I know, that's why I trust it."

He captured her lips, then, "Nothing could drag me away." Their lips met again, but it was weaker this time. Zelda's world was spinning again, just as Link's eyes were drooping. The cold, as much as they attempted to ignore it, was setting in and fast. He had left his furs and she was wearing a thick, drenched dress. They did not have the awareness to call out for Brindille, nor did they notice her searching for them with a lantern beside her. They lay together, staring up into the moonless night; their energy sapped but their love for one another keeping them alive. As the lantern and mare grew closer, there was a faint voice on the wind.

"Never let go…" A man's voice.

Then a woman's, "I'll never let go… never again, Link…"

Then the lantern reached them, and they were lost in one another's promise.

* * *

It was mid-morning when she awoke again. It was almost alien for her to feel warmth in her veins. The world was a blur of browns as she opened her eyes, scanning the room until her vision cleared. Somehow, by the luck of Nayru, she woke in her chambers at the small lodge that she had been riding to originally. The fire was roaring off to her right, the curtains drawn but the misty morning sunlight streaming through the lace. Numerous blankets cocooned her body as she racked her brain for what transpired before she ended up in her small cabin, but nothing reached her.

The door opened, revealing a familiar figure.

"Impa?" Zelda breathed, unsure if she was dreaming or not. "Impa, what are you doing here?"

The Sheikah woman, who had taken care of the Princess ever since she was a child, smiled as she pushed the door to and sat on the bed. "I'm glad that you are awake, Zelda. When I found you in the snow, I was sure that I was too late. I am happy that I was wrong. How are you feeling?" Zelda narrowed her eyes, knowing that Impa was changing the subject. After a moment, the latter sighed. "What were you doing out there, Zelda? I thought you were excited for the ball."

She swallowed, then, "I was excited for those who needed me to be excited, but during the festivities I couldn't cope. I know that I am weak for doing such a thing, but I needed time where I could breathe and… be me, I suppose. I guess Mother and Father are mad."

"They were at first, but now are sick with worry. They will be pleased to hear that you are awake." The Sheikah stood and pulled back the curtains, allowing the bright light reflecting off of the snow to invade the room with full force.

The light hit her Triforce mark, and they both gasped for different reasons. Zelda's memories hit her suddenly and without warning, jarring her upright. The eyes of the Wolfos, her rescuer, threatening said rescuer, and their revelations in the storm; it all came back.

"Where is he?" she demanded suddenly.

Impa raised a brow. "Zelda—?"

"Where is he, Impa? You wouldn't have left him out there." She stared the Sheikah down, waiting out the pregnant silence until Impa gave in, not wanting to push Zelda. She simply nodded to the door, causing the Queen-to-be to instantly begin standing up, crying out when her legs gave out of her. Impa rushed to her charge when the latter held her hand up. "Please, Impa… I'm not going to leave his side like I did before, and the Council aren't going to change that. And after all that he sacrificed to save me, I can go and see him."

The Sheikah bowed her head. "I see, but for the sake of Nayru you will wrap up. You aren't out of the woods yet."

Zelda offered and embrace, and the two hugged warmly for some time. "Thank you, Impa. Thank you for everything…"

Impa smiled, but said nothing; merely drawing a purple robe around her charge which ran to her elbows, adding a thick blanket on top of her. Zelda ran a hand through her hair, drawing some back and slotting it into a small plait as they exited her room and into the main room, and she instantly spotted him. Impa, knowing that she was not wanted, quickly left as her charge knelt before the slumbering man.

He lay asleep beside her on the couch, the blankets and pillows bunched up around his body, his breathing slow and even.

She smiled and stroked his hand, surprised to see him come to quicker than she anticipated. "Good morning, sleepyhead," she soothed, a tiny smile tugging at her lips as he attempted to wipe away the sleep from his eyes. Once his mind cleared enough his memories also returned, leading him to immediately start getting up. "Easy, Link. We're safe… we're safe…" As he slowly came back to reality, she brought his cool hands into hers. "I'm going to keep you safe…"

"Where… are we?"

"My cabin in the woods that I was trying to find originally," she clarified softly, frowning when he shuddered violently. Zelda tugged the blanket around him tighter and pulled him to his feet despite his protests. "I forced you to stay out in the storm, and now you've been downgraded to the sofa. Let's get you to somewhere warmer…" The two were still weak on their feet, but none of that mattered now that they were together with the air mostly cleared.

She guided Link into her room and lay him down, smiling at the visible comfort on his face as she pulled the blankets over his form. "I'm glad I came after you…"

"I selfishly agree," she whispered back, causing him to immediately start protesting. She laughed lightly. "I'm glad that you came after me too. I was too scared to love you, and after all that you had done for this Kingdom, it was cowardice of me to allow them to do that for you because of their prejudiced thinking... But now, thanks to you, you have reminded me of how terrible I acted and now I will not go back there without you; not again."

He hesitated, then, "Zelda… I…"

"Not if you don't want to!" Zelda cut in suddenly. "If you desire to stay away after all of this, I can give it to you. I will give you anything."

"Zelda…" he murmured, leaning up so that he was within inches of her face. "The only thing I want is you, Zelda, and to stop being cold…" The joy at his response and hesitation to be accepted by another created a war in her mind, however the mere presence of him was enough to dull it enough to let her heart speak for her.

She laughed, "Thankfully, I can help with both..."

After years of a painful separation, their lips met.

It lasted longer than anticipated, but neither cared. He pulled her into the bed though neither one had intentions to take their affection further; after all it was a new love, nothing more. The fire crackled in the distance as they exchanged passionate kisses, the echoing attacks of the Council left for the howling wind as their passion was rekindled. Their Triforce marks hummed and glimmered in time with the similar beats of their hearts, the biting cold from the outside almost non-existent.

Minutes or hours may have passed, but neither were sure as they held each other close. The fire crackled in the background as the wind howled outside, though neither of them could pay attention to anything but the person before them. "I've caused you so much strife…"

"Nonsense," Link replied with a laugh. "It was all the Council, and it was far from pain that it brought it—I was more worried for you than my heart. And even if this physically ends here…" She tried to hush him, but he merely shook his head. "Then I will not abandon you as I did before. Near or far, we will always have each other."

"I want to give you so much, Link," she whispered. "But I don't think there's going to be an "after," no matter how much I want to walk in with you and refuse to let you go…"

He laughed lightly. "Let us leave the future for now and promise what could be compromised. At the moment, I have the Queen of Hyrule beside me, and I don't intend to waste it after watching her foolishly run into a storm."

She punched his arm gently, only increasing his laughter. "You came after me, though. Doesn't that make you just as foolish?"

His response was instant. "I would do anything for you, Zelda. No matter where we were or how much the Council hate me. As long as I can make you happy, even for a little bit, then I would run into any storm after you."

Zelda's eyes flashed. "Good, because if you run, then I am running straight after you."

She captured his lips, and the two Triforce pieces had never been closer in existence.

* * *

 _"As the legend goes, when the Phoenix resurrects from the flames, she is more beautiful than before."_

~Danielle LaPorte~


End file.
